Approval
by Whisper-Foruka
Summary: FE 10. Volke approves of Sothe's new attire. VolkeXSothe


**Approval**

* * *

"So, only 17 people will be going into the tower, this will include Ike, Micaiah, Sanaki, Kurthnaga, Ena, and Sothe. The current debate will be discussing who the remaining 11 will be; anyone have someone who they think should be joining?" Soren said from his place between Ike and Titania.

"Well, there's three of my men I'd like to suggest…" Ike spoke up, at everyone's nod to go further he continued, "I'd like Soren," he nodded his head to the Arch Sage beside him, "Boyd, and Mia."

Micaiah waited for the Vanguard to stop speaking before voicing her own desires, "Ilyana and Laura would be good choices on the field."

Sothe found himself zoning out several times, only catching occasional names; Stefan, Mist, Shinon… The Whisper was exhausted, he had been fighting heavily in the last three battles against the Disciples of Order. Not only that, but he had stolen every possible item that he could, now, the green haired male was just ready for some sleep.

He tuned back in just in time to hear the Count Fayre speak up, "Perhaps Volke would be a lovely addition to our merry and motley troop?"

The Whisper blinked golden brown eyes and tensed up, beside him, Micaiah gave him a worried and curious glance, Sothe paid it no mind, "Sorry to interrupt, but I don't think I'm entirely needed here." his heart was beating heavily and barely registered that he was allowed to leave before jumping up and rushing out of the tent.

Sleep was far from his mind and the Whisper quickly glanced around; though, how in the world Sothe would be able to find Volke by just hurried glance, he wasn't considering at the moment. All that was on his mind was finding his older lover by any means possible, and soon. Sothe walked down the rows of tents set up, stopping when he saw several figures sitting around a camp fire.

"Hey, Sothe, is the meeting already done?" Boyd asked, around him were Mia, Mist, Rolf, Stefan, Zihark, and Edward. The Whisper was wondering why exactly they were hanging around together only a moment before he set to business.

"No, I excused myself. Anyways, have any of you seen Volke?" Mia giggled, Mist, Boyd, Edward, and Rolf looked confused, Stefan smirked, and Zihark choked on a piece of bread.

"I wasn't aware Volke was in the army again…" Mist blinked, "I wonder if he's eating right." Zihark choked again, Sothe just rolled his eyes in the Trueblade's direction.

Stefan's smirk widened, "Any particular reason you're looking for him?"

Sothe glared at him before speaking out in a exaggerated sweet tone, "Probably the same reason you'll have once you go looking for Soren."

"What?" chorused the four confused people of the group.

Instead of getting flustered, Stefan's smirk melted into a mischievous grin, "Ah, so you're stalking Volke then, eh?" Sothe raised a brow while Zihark started choking on the water he had been drinking, Mia laughed out loud.

"Er, stalking?" Rolf asked innocently, "Why would you be stalking Volke, Sothe?"

"I'm just searching for him, not stalking." Sothe gave one last nervous look towards the still grinning Stefan before glancing back at the other people sitting around the fire, "Well, since you don't know where he is, I'll be going now."

He left the group, four were still baffled, one was giggling, one was still smirking, and one was still choking on their water.

Sothe sighed as he continued walking aimlessly through the camp, suddenly, it struck him that he was very stupid. He wouldn't be in the camp at a time like this, he would either be in his tent or walking around through a forest. However, seeing as they weren't near any type of forest, he was probably at his tent relaxing.

The Whisper felt a little disappointed that Volke hadn't come looking for him, seeing as they had been separated for three years. Had the Assassin forgotten about him? Did he no longer want Sothe because of how they had separated?

He continued to walk down the aisles of tents, worriedly biting his lip; being so lost in thought, he didn't even notice when there was a presence right behind him. When he was grabbed firmly and brought up against a chest, Sothe panicked, one hand went across his mouth while the other disabled him from moving his arms. The greenette flailed his legs but failed in doing any real damage.

How had the disciples gotten into the camp unnoticed? Why was Sothe of all people being kidnapped? That's when it hit him, a scent so familiar, yet so foreign. It had been three years since he had smelled that, the scent of . . . Well, it was hard to describe, it wasn't strong, it couldn't be, not on an assassin. It was masculine, and comforting, and Sothe immediately stopped fighting, instead he leaned back against the chest that he was held against.

He felt himself dragged smoothly somewhere, it was only when he saw the opening of a tent that was closed immediately did he realize where he was. There was pitch black everywhere, Sothe gave a start when he was dropped on a cot. For a moment the Whisper was alone, then his 'kidnapper' was back near him. He felt his legs being spread before the figure dropped between them.

"My little thief," was the only thing said, and it pretty much confirmed exactly who the man was, the next thing he knew, Sothe was being held closely, their lips pressed together.

It stole his breath away, having his lips against the assassin's after so long… He felt the brunette's tongue gliding across his lips, asking for entrance, which he gladly gave. They dueled briefly for dominance before Sothe gave in, just like he used to, it was a lost cause to try. But he was fine with that. His mouth was being explored thoroughly, like Volke couldn't get enough of him. Sothe was beginning to get dizzy, he pulled away gasping, he heard the slight heavy breathing of his old lover and felt the breaths on his face.

After a few moments, Sothe heard the sound of rustling, then there was arms wrapping around his hips of all places. Blinking his eyes open (he hadn't even realized they had been closed) he looked down and saw vaguely through the darkness that Volke's head was near his stomach.

"Volke…?"

To his surprise, Volke started to brush his lips slowly across the skin of his stomach, bringing a shiver to his spine. After a moment more of the simple caresses on his midriff, Volke roughly pushed him onto his back before attacking all of his exposed skin. He was bombarded with soft kisses and rougher licks, Sothe gasped out, whimpering in the back of his throat.

No one barely ever touched him there, not even Volke when they had been together three years ago, and now, for Volke to centering all of his attention on it, was almost unbearable.

Soon, Sothe's cries filled the air as Volke added light biting to his licks and kisses, "V-volke…" the noises of lapping and whimpering gave both of the males a rise in excitement. For a minute, the assassin pulled away, giving his lover a moment to catch his breath, then he was back, this time with his mouth open and with an intent to make a mark on the perfect skin before him. Sothe moaned heatedly, the flush on his cheeks deepening.

After making sure there was a decent mark on the Whisper's stomach, Volke moved up onto the cot with Sothe and captured his lips again. Yet he couldn't seem to leave the younger man's stomach alone, replacing lips with hands. The texture of his gloves felt strange, especially coupled with the bare tips of his fingers.

Sothe was flushing a deep red color, he opened his golden-brown eyes and gazed down at his lover, since his eyes were adjusted to the dark he could see clearly. Volke looked purely content, he had a ghost of a smile on his face.

"I take it you like my new outfit?"

"I approve. Greatly."

"You do know you just disabled me from wearing it for a while, don't you?" Sothe asked, raising a brow and indicating to the very visible hickey on his stomach.

"I don't see how that's stopping you." Volke smirked, a glitter shone in his eye. "I think showing of my handiwork will keep people away from you." a dark look came across his face.

Sothe blinked, Volke was being…Possessive?

"If you didn't wear such revealing clothes I wouldn't have to protect you with my marks, you brought it upon yourself, my little thief."

"You're blaming me for this?" Sothe glared, "Fine, I won't ever wear revealing outfits again if that's what you want." he crossed his arms and turned away.

"I never said that."

"You implied it."

"I merely said you brought my 'protection' down upon yourself, I never said I didn't enjoy it."

"You're a pervert."

"That's your fault too, my delicious little thief."

* * *

The next morning, quite early so they could eat breakfast, Sothe and Volke walked to the nearest campfire.

The visible mark on Sothe's normally unmarked stomach drew out a number of reactions.

Zihark choked on the biscuit he had just began to eat, Edward gaped openly, Mia snorted mid-bite, and Mist burst into the giggles. Boyd blushed heavily when Ike whispered something into his ear, something along the lines of 'that's not a bad idea'. Stefan smirked knowingly, Soren just looked up passively from the book he was reading before glancing over at the Trueblade beside him.

"Don't get any ideas."

Sothe groaned at everyone's staring, Volke, behind his mask, smirked proudly.

"Life is good, wouldn't you say, my little thief?" he asked quietly.

"Pervert…"

* * *

A/N: Ugh, any critique and helpful comments are highly appreciated. I'm still getting used to writing stuff like this…


End file.
